He's Different
by MelBelle94
Summary: She's in town to get Brax strictly what he wants - but along the way things seem to get slightly more complicated when feelings become involved and the nature of Brax is shown. Can she get him Charlie Buckton? Will Charlie want him and is it possible for her to change him for the better? Because this Brax has been hiding a secret and its a big one
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Hi guys! Some of you may know that this story has been up before but I took it down as some of you didn't like the way it represented Brax. Well I have had a couple of requests asking me if I could post it up again.  
I have added a couple of changes here and there – nothing drastic but try to have an open mind as you read through this.  
It's completed so I will be posting every second day roughly._

_._

_._

_Chapter One;_

When Alarah strutted into the Surf Club she was wearing a black maxi dress and black thong sandals – her chocolate brown hair was flowing down her back in loose curls as she scanned the crowd for someone she knew.  
She didn't exactly if she was in the right place; she was looking for Angelo's and she'd been told by Irene had the diner to make her way to the Surf Club.

Scanning the rest of the room her eyes finally settled on a bunch of Riverboys.

Alarah smiled as Heath punched Sam in a joking matter; Sam chucked the pool stick on the pool table and turned around to grab Heath in a head lock; Heath easy dodged him by moving behind Brodie.  
Alarah shook her head realising Heath still seemed as immature as ever – pulling her big black sunglasses up on to her head Alarah walked forward.

"Well Heath you definitely haven't changed" Alarah said sarcastically and she noticed the way several of the Riverboys froze up upon hearing her voice.  
Heath turned around slowly and his lips spread into a grin.

"Neither have you A" Heath said as he moved forward and picked Alarah up in a big hug; lifting her off the ground slightly. "Since when are you back? Thought you were enjoying Bali" Heath said softly into her ear but Alarah shrugged as he placed her back on the floor – leaning up she kissed his cheek before greeting the other Riverboys.

"I was enjoying Bali; but I missed you guys" Alarah said sweetly as she looked around the room.

"Come on A, don't lie. Why you really here?" Sam asked pulling Alarah's gaze back to them.

"Brax called" Alarah said with a shrug and the boys nodded in understanding. Heath tilted his head towards the stairs; his facial expression grim.

"He's working tonight means his short tempered as usual" Heath said as Alarah grabbed the beer from his hand and took a sip.

"Since when is he short tempered?" Alarah joked as she turned towards the stairs. "Thanks for the drink Heath" She called over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.

_X_

Alarah was back for one simple reason Brax had found a new mission and he was calling in Alarah to get him what he wanted – Alarah new that right now he wanted Charlotte Buckton. She didn't know why but she knew she couldn't question him, he wouldn't like that. He'd flip.

Brax had once been different; but he changed a lot threw their relationship; she knew he wasn't a bad person he just seemed like one when he was with her.

When Alarah entered Angelo's she noticed the place was booming; people were at every table. Alarah smiled when she saw Brax serving a table; smiling to herself she walked up to him.

"I'm back" Alarah announced causing not only Brax but the whole table to look at her.

"Alarah" Casey exclaimed getting up from her chair and giving her a quick hug; Alarah smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Case; how are ya?"Alarah asked but Casey didn't have time to answer as Brax interrupted.

"I'll be with you in a minute; office last door at the back" Brax told her in a firm voice and Alarah rolled her eyes and she patted Casey on the arm before turning on her heels and heading straight for the door.

She couldn't believe that after 3 months in Bali Brax still couldn't even say a decent hello.

Brax watched her as she strutted towards the back office with obvious attitude and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with her attitude but he did have her back for a reason.  
Turning back to the table he saw Charlie watching him with a curious expression.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked as Casey returned to his seat next to her – Brax glanced over at her with a small smile.

"No one. I will get someone else to take your order" Brax said as he called a waitress over; he gave the table a quick smile before leaving and heading towards the back office.

"Who was that Case?" Charlie asked with a smile and Casey shook his head.

"Obviously she's not important anymore, according to Brax anyway" Casey mumbled; Charlie caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Case, you were excited about seeing her; she must be important. How long have you known her?" Ruby asked as she looked towards her daughter with an encouraging smile.

"I've known her for basically all my life. She's basically always been around" Casey told them as he remembered the first memory he had of Alarah.

_Flashback; _

_Brax walked through the front door of the house Alarah following him closely as Brax gestured to the two boys that sat on the living room couch. Casey seemed to be only two. _

"_This is Heath and Casey; boys this is Alarah my girlfriend" _

"_Braxy has girlfend!" Casey cheered as he jumped down off the couch; running forward towards Alarah he threw his arms around her waist. "Case" He said and Alarah laughed as she bent down to pick him up. _

"_Yes you are Casey; I'm Alarah. Aren't you a cutie? Huh? You and I are going to be the best of friends handsome" Alarah told him as she kissed his cheek and tickled his stomach; Casey giggled as he hugged her tightly. _

_End Flashback; _

"See she is important Case" Ruby said as she noticed the smile crossing her boyfriends face. "Now who is she?" Ruby asked again and Casey glanced over to his girlfriend and her mother.

"You have to promise that if Brax hears about this you don't tell him it was me" Casey said and both Charlie and Ruby nodded their heads with encouragement.

"I saw the Blood and Sand tattoo on the back of her arm on the lower part of her wrist, is she a Rivergirl?" Charlie asked with a curious look.

"Well yeah she is, but she more than that. She's married to Brax; her names Alarah Braxton"

_X_

Walking into his office Brax wasn't surprised she see his wife already making herself at home in his desk chair; he couldn't noticed her beautiful she was looking in her black maxi dress and her hair loose.

When Alarah noticed Brax was standing there with a big grin she smiled slightly.

"Now Mrs Braxton is that anyway to greet your husband?" Brax asked and Alarah giggled as she jumped out of the chair and made her way towards him; Brax didn't waste a moment as he put his hands on Alarah's hips and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down Brax kissed her passionately. "You know that table I was serving when you rudely interrupted" Brax asked his wife and Alarah pulled back.

"Excuse me I was not rude" Alarah exclaimed before smiling. "I said hi to Case. But yes I know what you're talking about, was that young girl Casey's girlfriend?" Alarah asked smiling and Brax nodded.

"Yes she is, but it's the lady I am interested in. Her names Charlotte Buckton, everyone calls her Charlie though, she is the local police officer and I want her, and you Alarah are going to get her for me" Brax said leaning down to kiss his wife's neck.  
Alarah wasn't quite sure what Brax wanted with this woman after all having a police officer hanging around was definitely not a good thing; he'd never wanted them hanging around before.

"Brax this isn't a business you're going after this time, it's a woman! You're going to be playing with people's lives" Alarah exclaimed causing Brax looked down at his wife.

"Don't you think I know that? I play with people's lives a lot Alarah, this is nothing new, now I want Charlie and you're going to get her for me" Brax said sternly causing Alarah to sigh.

"As you wish Brax" She said defeated, she knew there was no use arguing with him once he has already made up his mind, he wanted Charlie and it was now up to Alarah to get her for him.  
Brax was a stubborn person and once he had his mind set that was it.

Brax looked down at his wife and grinned seductively; picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waisted kissing him passionately as he walked them over to the couch in his office.

_X_

Casey stared at Charlie and Ruby they hadn't said a word since he had told them about Alarah being Brax's wife.

"Come on guys say something, you can't tell Brax I told you. Only we Riverboys, my mum and some other people from Mangrove River know about the marriage" Casey said looking down, he knew he shouldn't have told them, but they just would have kept asking if he didn't.

"Oh Casey you have a sister in-law" Ruby said excitedly, Casey smiled at her and nodded.

"Alarah is more than just a sister, she means a hell of a lot to my family" Casey said smiling.

Charlie looked over to where Casey was sitting, she definitely wasn't happy that Brax was married but she didn't know why, after all Charlie didn't like Brax, or did she?

"We won't say anything Casey, that is your family's business" Charlie said, nudging Ruby who finally nodded agreeing that she too wouldn't say anything, as their conversation finished it was good timing as Heath walked up to the table.

"Hey Buckton's, Case have you seen Brax" Casey was about to answer Heath but was interrupted by a very happy Alarah.

"Heath! Any good party's tonight?" Alarah asked as she danced her way over to the table and took Heath's hand smiling brightly.  
Brax walked over to the table casually fixing his shirt and smirking.

"Yeah I know of a few going but our own would be better, the boys are pumped to see you" Heath said, Alarah smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Casey's cheek.

"I'll see you at home, love you" Alarah said as she stood up again, Casey grinned.

"Okay, love you too A" Casey said, as Alarah turned to face her husband Brax.

"I'll see you at home as well, try not to stay out all night working" Alarah said as she kissed Brax's cheek lightly. "Love you" Brax smiled.

"As I love you Alarah" Brax said.

"Come on A, it's party time" Alarah laughed as Heath put his arm over her shoulders and dragging her towards the door.

"Behave" Brax called after them both. "Well now that they're gone would you finally like to order your dinner" Brax said grinning towards Charlie; she just looked at her menu trying to avoid his gaze. "By the way family barbeque at our house tomorrow night, a chance for you and Ruby to meet the family" Brax said as he walked away to the kitchen with their order.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two;_

Alarah stood in the middle of the kitchen looking out over the bench into the living room watching the Riverboys as they were mucking around fighting and drinking.  
Alarah sighed, she missed this; yes they were immature and could be real trouble sometimes but these guys were her family they protected each other and were always there when you needed them.  
They were all from troubled backgrounds all looking for a way to cope with what was going on in their lives when Brax found them and introduced them to a life as a Riverboy, a life with a family.

Alarah wasn't prepared for a second person to be in the kitchen and jumped when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and pull her close, looking down she recognized the arms as Casey's.

"Hey baby boy, how was your night?" Alarah asked as she turned around to hug him properly.

"Good, god I've missed you Alarah" Casey said as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I've missed you too Casey; but you know wherever I am, if you need me all you have to do is call and I'll come back" Alarah said as she rubbed his back, Casey nodded slowly.

"Why's he called you back A? What's he after this time?" Casey asked in an almost whisper, Alarah pulled back so she could look into Casey's eyes, gripping his face in her hands she smiled.

"Nothing for you to worry about, okay? You just focus on school and your girlfriend, who I would like to meet" Alarah said smiling brightly at him, Casey blushed.

"You will get to meet her tomorrow; both Ruby and Charlie are coming over for a barbeque. You know they think we live with mum, they haven't seen this house yet" Casey said smiling, Alarah smiled back.

"Well they are going to get quite a shock aren't they? Now off to bed mister you have school tomorrow" Alarah said as she nudged Casey in the direction of this bedroom.

"It's good to have you home A" Casey said as he walked down the hallway.

"It's good to be home Case" Alarah whispered even though Casey couldn't hear her, with Casey is his room Alarah looked back over at the boys and smiled, even though she was here to get Brax what he wanted it was still good to be here.

_X_

When Alarah woke up the next morning she quickly gave Brax a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of bed, slipping on a pair of white denim short shorts and a white singlet top, with a gold vest pulled over the top, Alarah quickly grabbed her gold thong sandals and put them on before grabbing her gold sunglasses and bag and heading out into the morning air.

Walking into the diner Alarah glanced around as she walked up the counter.

"Hi there darl, nice to see you again" Alarah smiled towards the lady behind the counter.

"Hi nice to see you again, could I get a flat white please?" Alarah asked smiling, Irene nodded. "I'm just going to take a seat over there"

"Sure thing darl"

Alarah went to go and take a seat, but she spotted Charlie and a blonde headed girl, so she began to walk towards the table.

"Hi sorry to interrupt, your Charlie right?" Alarah asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hey; yes that's me, this is my friend Bianca. You're the lady from last night" Charlie stated smiling; Alarah nodded towards Bianca and gestured towards the seat.

"May I?" Charlie and Bianca nodded their heads. "I'm Alarah by the way; did Casey tell you much about me?" Alarah asked as she removed her sunglasses.

"No he didn't say anything" Charlie said sounding almost guilty, Alarah giggled.

"Of course he told you something, I just want the truth, and Casey will not be in trouble for whatever he has told you" Alarah said talking a sip of her coffee.

"He told us you were Brax's wife" Charlie said, Bianca nearly choked on her coffee.

"You're what?" Bianca asked in surprised and Alarah shrugged.

"Okay" Alarah said as she noticed Sam and Brody heading towards there table in a rush.

"A, we need you. Heath" As soon as Sam mentioned Heath Alarah stood up.

"And here I was thinking I could enjoy a nice coffee" Alarah said, as she pulled her sunglasses back into place. "See you later Charlie, you're coming to the barbeque aren't you?" Charlie nodded. "Good, well see you then. Let's go boys what trouble has Mr Heath Braxton caused this time?"

_X_

Charlie and Bianca were sitting at the table looking at each other both quiet curious about Alarah sudden up and leaving.

"So I was thinking that we should…" Charlie started but Bianca cut her off.

"Follow Alarah? Yeah I know good idea Charlz lets go" Bianca said as she grabbed her bag and phone, walking out of the diner she knew Charlie was following.

Walking down the beach they saw Heath in the middle of a fight with a member of Jake's gang, standing there they saw Alarah heading down the beach with Sam and Brody, they were surprised that Alarah wasn't rushing and that she was just casually walking.

"I'm a cop I should break this up" Charlie said as she went to take a step forward but Bianca grabbed her arm.

"Let's get watch for a minute" Bi said as they watched Alarah call out Heath name as she walked straight up to the fight and laid her hand on Heath's shoulder causing him to freeze. "Oh my how did she do that? Heath never listen's to me"

_X_

When Charlie and Ruby got to the Braxton's house they were surprised at how big and expensive it looked, it kind of looked like a mansion celebrities would live in.

"Wow, have you ever been here before Ruby I didn't know the house looked like this" Charlie stated looking around the outside of the house, it was huge, Ruby just shook her head as she knocked.

"I've never been to Casey's house before" Ruby said as the door opened and there stood a shirtless Heath.

"Buckton's nice to see you again, come on in" Heath said as he turned and made his way back into the house, Charlie and Ruby followed him outside. Charlie wasn't happy there were Riverboys all around.

"Where's Casey Heath?" Ruby asked Heath just shrugged.

"Heath are you being polite" Alarah asked him as she turned towards the hallway. "Casey outside please Ruby's here" Alarah called as she smiled at the guests.

"I'm always polite Alarah, how could you think otherwise" Heath faked mocked hurt before kissing her cheek and walking towards the barbie.

"Sorry about him he's Heath ya know, nice to see you again Charlie and you must be young Ruby" Alarah was saying as Casey walked over and put his arms around Ruby pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Ruby, Charlie I would like you to meet Alarah" Casey said smiling, and Alarah stuck out her hand for Ruby to shake.

"I'm Alarah Braxton, Brax's wife" As Alarah finished her sentence Brax made his way outside.

"Hey Rubes, Charlie nice to see you again" Brax said as his grabbed a beer.

"Hi Brax, how are you?" Ruby asked, as Charlie ignored him.

"I'm good thanks" Brax said as he turned to walk away, but Alarah grabbed his arm.

"Brax baby, why don't you show Charlie around the house?" Alarah asked in a tone, if he wanted Charlie he was going to have to help.

"You do it Alarah" Brax said as he went to walk off again.

"Brax, I am busy you can do it" Alarah said smiling at Charlie before she brushed past them all and into the house.

Charlie and Brax walked into the house in silence, yes Brax wanted Charlie to be his but he didn't like beginning shoved into a situation like this especially by his wife.

"So you're married?" Charlie blurted out, without even thinking about what she was saying. Brax jumped a little at the sound of her voice, he didn't even expect her to speak.

"Hmm, yeah I am" Brax said uncomfortably, his relationship with Alarah was something.

"How long have you been married for?" Charlie asked she was surprising herself with these questions, why couldn't she just keep quiet.

"A long time" Was all Brax said.

"Bathroom?" Charlie asked, sensing Brax's discomfort on the topic, she decided to use an easy escape goat.

"Just down that hallway, turn right at the end and then it's the second door on the right" Brax said, watching her as she walked away.

Charlie was happy to get out of that situation, but walking down the hallway she didn't know that she was about to walk into a more awkward situation.  
Turning the corner Charlie gasped at the sight of Heath and Alarah kissing passionately, Heath pushing Alarah up against the wall.

"Oh my" Charlie let escape her lips, causing Heath and Alarah jump apart.

"Charlie" Alarah said in surprise.

"You and Heath! You're married!" Charlie said in a rather loud voice, which caught Brax's attention as he was walking down the 1st hallway.

"Hey wants going on here, Heath are you being a pain in the ass again" Brax asked chuckling, but his wife caught his attention standing there with her hand on her lips and he raised an eyebrow, she immediately looked away from his gaze. "What's going on?" Brax asked again this time more firmly, realising that Heath and Alarah weren't saying anything Charlie decided to speak.

"I caught Heath and Alarah kissing…passionately" Charlie said.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three;_

Brax glared at Alarah; his eyes narrowed and one eyebrow rose. He didn't want to overreact or even under react as Charlie stood next to him obviously shocked and upset by what she had seen.

"Idiots!" Brax spat at them as he turned around and stormed down the hallway; Alarah glanced at Heath and Charlie before sighing.

"Brax wait" Alarah called; following him down the hallway and grabbing his hand just outside their bedroom door; Brax spun around and Alarah jumped back in shock.

"Don't fuck with me; you let your biggest secret out" Brax hissed as he as he banged his fist against the wall; Alarah shrunk back a little.

"Brax; how were we meant to know you were going to send Charlie our way?" Alarah asked and Brax glared at her.

"Don't!" Brax shouted as he stood a step towards her – Alarah went to take a step back but he grabbed her arms in his hands. "You better bloody come up with something to tell Charlie" Brax told her sternly as he left her go and spun around walking towards the back door.

Alarah stood quietly for a moment; she was used to Brax's temper but right now she knew he was furious they gotten caught.  
Brax's main rule was never to get caught.

_X_

Once the Charlie, Ruby and the Riverboys had left – the family stood in the middle in the grand room which contained the kitchen, living and dining area.  
Brax was looking at his wife and brother angrily, he didn't know how after four years it only took one kiss to get them caught, he didn't know how they could be so stupid.

"What's going on Brax?" Casey asked; Casey could tell his brother was angry but he didn't know why. He hadn't been let in on the secret relationship Alarah and Heath had; he didn't know that they'd been kissing.

"Nothing Casey, go to your room aye mate" Brax said looking over at his younger brother with a suggestive look in his eye but Casey frowned.

"Brax" Casey started but he was interrupted by Alarah.

"It's okay Casey, go to your room we will see you in the morning" Alarah said her voice soft but firm.  
Casey looked at his sister in-law and nodded hesitantly before leaving and going to his bedroom.

Once Casey was gone Brax slammed his hand on the bench loudly as he turned to face the two remaining Braxton's.  
Alarah was standing almost motionlessly and Heath beside her a beer in his hand as he stared at Brax; he's facial expression was nonexistent.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Brax asked as he ran a hand through his hair; his tone was holding the anger he hadn't been able to let out before.

"Well clearly we weren't thinking" Alarah answered causing Brax to glare at her angrily.

"You want to play your games with Heath, then you do it in your own time" Brax said as he moved his gaze towards his brother. "What happened to you liking Bianca? Don't you dare go hurting her" Heath just shrugged.

"We just got caught up in the moment; for the hundredth time –won't happen again bro" Heath said as he picked up a beer and walked towards his room; Brax didn't stop him because he wanted a moment with Alarah who was still standing still.

"Come on Brax, we're sorry" Alarah said as she went to move towards him; Brax narrowed his eyes but rested his hands on her waist pulling her towards him.

"Sorry isn't cutting it Alarah, looks like you need another lesson about who you belong to" Brax said as he picked her up; because she was so light Brax was able to sling her over his shoulder and walk towards the bedroom, Alarah squealed and giggled.

_X_

When Alarah walked into Angelo's the next afternoon she was stunned to see Charlie sitting in the corner of restaurant with her friend Bianca.  
Alarah had thought Charlie would be avoiding coming to any place Brax was likely to be, and his restaurant was where he was likely to be.  
Alarah walked slowly over to their table lifting her sunglasses onto her head.

"Hi Charlie, Bianca it's nice to see you again" Alarah said smiling; Bianca looked up and smiled while Charlie ignored her.  
It was obvious to Alarah Charlie wasn't going to get over what she saw.

"Hi Alarah nice to see you again, would you like to join us for lunch?" Bianca asked smiling.

"Yes; I would love to. Charlie I would really like to talk to you about what you saw yesterday" Alarah said smiling towards Charlie who just nodded slowly.

"How can you live with yourself? It's your husband's brother" Charlie said, clearly not happy about what she saw; Alarah seemed unfazed by what Charlie had said.

"What you saw yesterday was in the heat of the moment; Heath and I are both really sorry for what happened" Alarah said smiling and Bianca pulled her fork out of her mouth and gave Alarah wide eyed look.

"You and Heath?" Bianca asked clearly shocked; Bianca liked Heath it was clear.

"We kissed that was all; nothing to worry about. Plus I hear he is quiet interested in you" Alarah said smiling as Brax made his way over to take her order.

"Interested in me?" Bianca asked as Brax came to stand at their table.

"Yes interested in you" Alarah confirmed as she glanced up to see Brax. "Hi baby! Could I get salad and a slice of meat lover's pizza please" Alarah said smiling brightly.

"Sure; anything to drink?" Brax asked as he smiled towards Charlie but she was just staring at him; she looked absolutely dumb founded that Brax would be talking to Alarah like this after he found out she had been kissing his brother.

"White wine thanks" Alarah said and Brax nodded quickly as he leaned down and laid a light kiss to the top of her head.

"How can he just forgive you?" Charlie asked and Alarah giggled.

"I had a lot of making up to do last night Charlie; but Brax has his eyes set on someone else at the moment – me kissing his brother is the least of his worries" Alarah said as she turned to Bianca with a smile. "Bianca you don't need to worry about me kissing Heath again; he's into you" Alarah promised as she pinched a chip of Bianca's plate, a cheeky grin on her lips.

"Brax has his eyes set on someone else" Charlie stated at the same time Bianca said. "Heath is into me"

"Yes Brax has his eyes set on someone else!" Alarah said to Charlie before she turned to Bianca. "Yes Heath is into you Bianca; just give him a go"

_X_

Bianca, Alarah and Charlie were walking along the beach as Heath came out of the surf running up to them shaking his hair as he went.

"Hey Bianca, Buckton" Heath said grinning towards Bianca before he turned to Alarah leaning down he kissed her cheek lightly. "Hey Alarah"

"Hey Heath" Alarah said smiling. "How was your surf?"

"Great! We gotta get you out on a board again" Heath told her and Alarah laughed.

"My time for surfing has passed. I'm sure Bianca would love to give it a go thou" Alarah said kissing his cheek quickly before looping her arm threw Charlie's and pulling her up the beach; leaving Bianca standing next to Heath her mouth gaping open.

_X_

Charlie and Alarah walked back to Charlie's house in silence as Alarah started to think about the mission Brax had set her on; she knew she had to get Charlie for Brax but she wasn't sure how.  
How was she meant to tell Charlie something like that and expect her to understand?

To Alarah's surprise Charlie was the one who broke the ice.

"So you're okay with your husband being interested in someone else? You guys don't have the typical marriage do you?" Charlie asked Alarah giggled.  
But before she could reply her phone went off indicating she had a message, pulling her phone out Alarah smiled, it was from Heath.

'_Nice one, leaving me with Bianca. Meet you at home 20 minutes ;)' HB_

'_Well Brax will kill me if I break you guys up before you even get started. Make it 30 and you got me' AB_

'_Fine 30 and I get you for 30' HB_

'_Finnnneee ;)' AB_

Alarah grinned shoving her phone back into her bag she turned to Charlie and smiled.

"If Brax is interested in someone else, that is his business. Our marriage is different but as typical as any" Alarah said smiling. "You know the person his is interested in is you?" Alarah giggled out.

"What did you say?" Charlie exclaimed shocked by what she thought she heard Alarah say. She thought there must have been a mistake.  
She wasn't sure how Brax and Alarah's marriage worked but she knew she didn't want to be involved in it.

"Brax wants you Charlie; you're the person he is interested in. I must say he has definitely set his standards high this time; you're a cop after all. I have to go now but I will see you later think about what I said" Alarah giggled as she walked away leaving Charlie stunned.

Charlie couldn't believe Alarah wasn't upset that Brax had his eyes on someone else; Charlie did smile to herself though, so the Riverboy was indeed attracted to her, too bad Charlie didn't feel the same way or did she?

_X_

Alarah walked through the front door of the house only just managing to put her handbag down before Heath had her pushed up again the wall, kissing her passionately before pulling away.

"What took you so long?" Heath asked before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I was quicker then I said I would be" Alarah said giggling. "Not here, your room" Alarah said smiling, Heath groaned before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

_X_

Alarah woke up to her phone buzzing indicating that she has a message; leaning over Heath to grab her phone from the bedside table, glancing down she looked at Heath smiling.

'_Where are you? Get your ass home' DB_

Alarah giggled; she was home just somewhere in the house Brax probably wouldn't approve of. Slipping out of bed she gathered her clothes putting them back on.

"Where do you think you going?" Heath asked as he propped himself up on his elbows smirking at Alarah, Alarah smirked back and Heath winked.

"I have to go, Brax is home and wants me, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be impressed if he comes in here and finds me in bed with you" Alarah said as she reached for the door handle.

"Well he ain't going to be impressed when you walk out there" Heath said as he sat up.

"Ooh I didn't think about that, I will come up with something, just stay here" Alarah said pleading with Heath, he just smirked.

"Okay, okay" He said laying back and Alarah left the room.

_X_

Walking out into the lounge Alarah could see Brax sitting on the couch walking up behind him she put her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hi baby, what did you need me for?" Alarah asked, Brax glanced out of the corner of his eye at his wife and sighed.

"I told you last night not to play your games with Heath" Brax said as he pulled his wife over the back of the couch so she was sitting on his lap.

"Brax" Alarah started but he cut her off.

"I don't want to know, just don't go ruining his and Bianca's relationship. How did things go with Charlie this afternoon?" Brax asked.

"It went, she knows you like her. She will be coming to ask me questions soon" Alarah said leaning in and kissing Brax quickly.

"Good, we're making progress. Make sure you tell her only what she needs to know" Brax said brushing his fingertips up Alarah's arm.

"I will make sure, you should get the boys to cause a little trouble" Alarah said smiling.

"I don't want to attract attention to the boys" Brax told her firmly and Alarah laughed as she readjusted herself on his lap so she was straddling him.  
Brax had always had a thing about the boys lying low; he didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to them.

"But it would be a good excuse for Charlie to become involved" Brax shook his head at Alarah as he hand went to the back of her neck pulling her head towards his neck; Alarah got the hint.

"No, maybe I could have Casey go around to her house more to be with Ruby" Brax said and that was enough for Alarah to pull back from kissing his neck and looked into his eyes. She didn't like Casey being involved in any of Brax's missions – legal or illegal.

"I don't want Casey involved this is nothing to with him" Alarah stated firmly.

"I will decide whether he get involved Alarah" Brax said sternly back to her and Alarah raised an eyebrow.

"No! There isn't any reason for him to be involved Brax, get the boys involved not Casey" Alarah said back; she knew Brax hated it when she challenged him, but she didn't want Casey to be involved he was innocent in this and that's how she wanted it to stay.

"Don't push it Alarah, I want him involved that's how it'll be" Brax said firmly; his anger was starting to flare up but Alarah didn't take the warning.

"No! He won't be involved" Alarah said back; that was enough for Brax – he didn't take well to her speaking back so he raised his hand and slapped her left cheek firmly.

"Don't you dare question me! I want him involved that's how it will be" Brax said as he pushed her off him – standing up he gave Alarah one last glare as she sat there on the floor holding her hand to her cheek; Brax didn't even bother to help her up as he left the room.

Alarah didn't know what she would do next – Casey was only sixteen; she didn't want him involved.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four;_

Alarah stood at the top of the beach watching Casey as he ran around chasing after Ruby.  
Alarah was having conflicting feelings; she knew it would seem easier to have Casey just do as told but she also new at the moment he was a carefree teenager – just a teenager who didn't need to be involved with anything Brax was planning.

Sighing Alarah new she was going to have to make sure Casey remained innocent in all of this; especially since he was dating Charlie's daughter.  
If he was involved and Ruby didn't like what was going to happen then he would have to deal with it.

Pulling out her phone Alarah scrolled down the list for Casey's name bring up a text message.

'_Hey hun, do me a favour okay? Meet me at home in an hour, we need to talk alright?' AB_

'_Hey A, sure thing! What do you want to talk about?' CB_

'_I will tell you when you get home, love you Casey' AB_

'_Okay A, love you too' CB_

_X_

Alarah sat at the kitchen table waiting impatiently for Casey to get home, she still hadn't quiet worked out what she was going to say but she needed to protect him, Alarah was hoping the words would just form when she saw his face.

When Casey got home he walked into the kitchen to see Alarah sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, looking into it silently. Casey knew it couldn't be good, geez it never was when you see your sister in-law sitting at a table like that.

"Hey Alarah" Casey said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking a seat. "What's up?"

"Hey Casey" Alarah said, she still hadn't worked out how to tell him and was leaning towards the idea of just saying it. "Case, you know I'm back because Brax called" Casey nodded. "Well he wants someone" Casey looked confused.

"Who does he want?" Casey asked giving Alarah a small smile.

"It doesn't matter who, what I want to tell you is that he wants you involved Casey, and I don't want that, so whatever Brax tells you to do; you come and tell me okay? And we will figure out a way around it" Alarah said taking a deep breath.

"A, if it's going to make it easier on you I'll help" Casey said but Alarah shook her head.

"No, I want you to focus on your schooling Casey and Ruby as well, what Brax wants I will get him okay? You know how this works Casey, you've seen the way the relationship between Brax and I works. You just remember that whatever happens, I will always be there for you" Alarah said as she grabbed Casey's hand. "Your very important to me Casey, you always have been, I am just trying to protect you, and protecting you means that I have to get Brax what he wants and fast, you just keep your head in the books and focused on that beautiful girlfriend" Casey nodded and Alarah got up and kissed his cheek. "I love you Case"

"I love you too Alarah, be careful please" Alarah nodded as she turned to leave the room only to bump into Ruby.

"Sorry! Casey told me to wait in the foyer, but I really need the bathroom" Ruby said meekly.

"It's okay, Case and I were just chatting. It's nice to see you Ruby but I must be going" Alarah said as she grabbed her bag and left.

_X_

Alarah walked into Angelo's and straight up to the bar, Brax was behind it looking as calm as ever as he counted the intake for the lunch hour.  
Alarah didn't like it, how one moment he could be so calm and then the next moment he would be furious – whether it was at her or the Riverboys. Alarah just didn't like how at times she couldn't read his feelings.

"Alarah" Brax stated without even looking up.

"Are you proud of yourself today?" Alarah asked – her tone was somewhat emotionless as she didn't want to anger him. "What was the need to hit me?" Alarah asked as she plopped down on a stool.

"You know not to challenge me, don't do it we don't have a problem. You have seen Casey" Brax stated as he set a glass down on the bar and poured a little whiskey into the glass.

"Yes; you really are going to get him involved aren't you?" Alarah asked as she picked her drink up to take a sip.

"I'll give you 2 weeks, you get me Charlie within those 2 weeks I won't involve Casey" Brax said as he drowned a whisky and set it back on the bar giving her a little look.

"Fine, 2 weeks it is. What's the need for her Brax?" Alarah asked, Brax glanced down with a smirk on his face.

"Apart from the physical attraction, need I say she's a cop?" Alarah giggled and Brax smirked. "Our relationship isn't what it used to be Alarah, Charlie is new I'm attracted to her and she can come in handy" Brax said.

"Our relationship hasn't been the same in a long time Brax, but I still love you I always will" Alarah said as she looked up into his eyes.

"As I will always love you, we will stay married because you are getting what you need from the relationship and giving me what I need" Brax said smirking, Alarah just sighed and poured herself another drink.

As Alarah was about to continue talking she was interrupted by footsteps turning around she noticed it was the one and only Charlie Buckton…and she was on duty.

"How can we help ya Sarg?" Brax asked with a cheeky grin.

"I just thought you would like to know Heath has been arrested on assault charges" Charlie said looking behind Brax's head so she didn't have to look into his eyes and get lost in them.

"Really now? Whose he hit this time?" Brax asked rather annoyed.

"John Palmer" Charlie stated, Brax rolled his eyes and looked over to Alarah who was being rather quiet.

"Deal with it will ya? I will deal with him when I get home" Brax said and Alarah glanced up nodding as she slipped on her sunglasses. "Try to keep your hands off him eh" Brax stated as he looked down at the money again.

"Of course honey" Alarah said sarcastically as she turned around to follow Charlie from the building.

_X_

"Are you going to explain to me about yesterday?" Charlie asked as they started driving towards the police station, Alarah smiled to herself.

"Explain what?" Alarah asked innocently.

"Are you serious? Does Darryl has his eyes on me?" Charlie asked in disbelief, she still hadn't gotten her head around it and Alarah giggled.  
This was exactly what Alarah had expected and wanted, she wanted the questions to start.

"He does indeed, give him a shot" Alarah said smiling, but Charlie shook her head.

"No, he's a Riverboy and married" Charlie stated shocked that Alarah would suggest such a thing.

"Him being married is your excuse? I'm his wife and I give you the go ahead, and as for him being a Riverboy that is well irrelevant" Alarah said smiling but Charlie shook her head again weakly.

"He is wasting his time, it is not happening" Charlie said her voice a little shaky as she parked the car.

_X_

Walking into the police station Alarah sighed and now Charlie was about to find out one of Alarah's secrets.

"You should call Heath a lawyer" Charlie stated and Alarah gave a small smile.

"Alarah Braxton" Watson stated coming out of the interview room.

"Watson" Alarah said giving a small nod – she didn't know Watson well but they had had a few run in to do with the Riverboys, thing was Alarah had a deal with Watson that she wouldn't mention to anyone that she was Brax's wife.  
"It's okay Charlie; I won't need to call anyone. I'm Heaths lawyer"

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Five;_

Walking through the door later that night Brax looked tired and worn out – looking at the black leather couch he saw Casey and Ruby.  
Ruby was curled into Casey side as they watched re-runs of the Simpsons.

Brax grinned slightly at the sight of them and laid his black jacket over the back of a nearby chair.

"Hey kids" Brax said causing them both to look over the back of the couch at him, Casey gave a slight nod and Ruby smiled.

"Hey Brax, how are you?" Ruby asked as Casey turned back to the tv.

"I'm good Rubes; do you know where I might find my wife?" Brax asked and Ruby nodded.

"In the main lounge room with Heath" Ruby said with a small smile and Brax nodded.

"Thanks" Brax muttered as he walked out of the room and into the other lounge room.

Brax wasn't surprised to see Alarah lying on the couch with her head in Heath's lap. Brax sighed when he saw Alarah giggling slightly as Heath ran his finger tips down her arm – he used to be okay with their relationship as things worked fine but now that Bianca was involved he didn't want Alarah screwing with Heath's chance of a normal relationship and right girl.  
Walking over to the couch Brax slapped the back the Heath's head and glared at him.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" Heath asked rubbing the back of his head furiously as if trying to take away the sting – he was bobbling around a bit too much at that Alarah straightened up and sat next to him instead.

"Getting arrested" Brax spat glaring at his brother before turning to his wife. "Did you make it disappear?"

"Of course, you shouldn't underestimate me Brax" Alarah said with a grin as she turned back to the tv. "I am amazing at what I do" Alarah boosted but Brax didn't look happy.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again Heath; you don't need to attract any more attention to yourself. You have already been threatened with jail time" Brax said loudly – you could hear the authority in his voice.

"It was a minor thing Brax, John's word against Heath. Thanks to me Heath got off" Alarah said as she turned back to the tv.

"Should have seen her Brax, damn it was hot" Heath said with a grin; Brax glared at him and sunk down next to Alarah on the couch.

He didn't like Heath's comment but he didn't feel the need to voice his dislike – instead he simply grabbed Alarah and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.  
Alarah groaned at the sudden movement but the look Brax gave her shut her up pretty quickly – he moved his left hand to the back of her head, grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled her in the direction of his neck.

"Just great; do you have to do that here?" Heath grumbled as he picked up his beer and turned to the tv watching it and trying to forget what was happening next to him.

"Maybe you'll remember who she belongs to" Brax muttered as he picked up the remainder of Alarah's beer; he watched tv silently.

Alarah knew what he was doing and she didn't like it; he was making sure Heath realised exactly what her purpose was and who she belonged to. She didn't like feeling like a piece of property but it was better just to do it and not argue.

Alarah pulled back from Brax's neck in surprise as she heard Bianca's voice behind her – Brax gave her a disgruntled look and she smiled meekly.

"Hey guys; Heath I thought we could go out to dinner" Bianca said to Heath who grunted.

"Yeah; anything to get away from that" Heath muttered as he pointed to Alarah and Brax – Alarah blushed and glanced down.

_X_

It was nearly eight o'clock when Alarah and Brax made their way back into the lounge room from the bedroom and they were surprised to see Bianca sitting on the couch in Heath's arms – her head resting lazily on his shoulder.  
Alarah grinned sheepishly after all she was only in one of Brax's t-shirts and underwear.

"Hey Bianca" Brax said as he pulled his wife back into him, leaning down into her ear she shivered at his hot breath tickling her ear. "Don't you screw this up for him, you hear me" Brax said in a low rough voice, Alarah nodded slightly.

"Nice to see you Bianca" Alarah said with a smile and Bianca glance over at her. "Would you like to have lunch tomorrow? I'll invite Charlie as well" Alarah asked nicely and Bianca nodded.

"I'd love to" Bianca commented and Alarah grinned.

"Awesome, we'll meet at twelve at Angelo's" Alarah said as she turned around in Brax's arms. "Back to bed?"

"I gotta call Sam; make me something to eat" Brax muttered as he kissed her head lightly – Alarah nodded and skipped off in the direction of the kitchen.

"You and Alarah are friends?" Heath questioned Bianca in surprise with a confused look.

"We have met each other a few times. It would be great to get to know her better after all she's your sister in-law" Bianca said as she leaned up and kissed Heath.

"Oh yeah I guess, might be good" Heath said unsure of what he was actually saying – he wasn't sure he wanted them to be friends; it could get too complicated if they became friends.

_X_

Alarah sat in a booth at Angelo's with Bianca and Charlie; she found it nice to be able to sit down and chat with friends - she couldn't remember the last time she'd sat down just to chat with a couple of girls.  
It had been too long.

"You know I think it's great that you and Heath are finally together, he's much more mature when he's with you" Alarah said with a small smile as she grabbed her drink from the table – she heard Bianca scoff.

"Yeah right; he's like a big kid" Bianca said with a grin as she nudged Charlie with her elbow – Alarah raised an eyebrow at the nervous look her friends were sharing.

"Something up?" Alarah asked and Charlie smiled slightly.

"We want details on your marriage with Brax, we didn't know he was married" Bianca blurted out and Alarah just giggled.

"What do you want to know?" Alarah asked as she glanced at Brax who was serving a nearby table.

"How long have you guys been together?" Charlie asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"We have known each other since we were twelve, been together since we were fourteen and married since we were nineteen" Alarah said still smiling.

"You said Brax wants me and you can't deny kissing Heath" Charlie said with an amused look but it still unnerved her especially the idea of Brax and Alarah's relationship.

"My relationship with Brax started out like any other, we were in love but I guess you could say it changed over time. We still love each other, always will but we are more together now because it suits us. I don't mind him having an eye on you Charlie and he didn't used to mind me sleeping with Heath but we stopped because he likes you Bianca" Alarah said and both girls nodded shortly.

"I think I understand, you love him but aren't in love with him" Bianca said finishing her sentence just as Brax approached the table.

"What can I get you beautiful ladies?" Brax asked with a cheeky grin as he leaned down to kiss Alarah's head lightly.

"Always a charmer" Alarah said smiling but that smile soon faulted when she noticed Geoffrey King standing in the doorway. "Brax babe, you have a visitor" Alarah said tilting her head in the direction of the entrance.

Brax turned around and there standing in the doorway was Geoffrey King, Brax shook his head. Didn't this guy understand that he wasn't selling Angelo's – after all he'd spent a lot of time working hard to get it.  
This guy was persistent though – coming in everyday; a new offer, a new offer that Brax denied every time.

"What's Mr King doing here?" Alarah asked her voice showing curiosity and Brax raised an eyebrow but shook his head.

"Nothing, I'll get someone to come over and take your order" Brax said as he turned around from the table and walked towards Geoffrey.

"Mr King? Geoffrey King" Charlie repeated her mouth gaping slightly and Alarah nodded slightly.

"Yeah; but I don't know what he's doing here" Alarah clarified for her as Bianca smirked.

"He doesn't like it when you ask questions" Bianca observed – no doubt from her years of working with kids; teenagers.

"Yeah about being Brax's wife – there rules. Part of being a Rivergirl as well I suppose, but Brax doesn't like to be questioned by me or anyone" Alarah said shaking her head as she tried to avoid looking at Brax and Geoffrey.

"I'm sure it has it ups" Charlie offered and Alarah glanced at her with an unreadable facial expression.

"Hmm, I suppose" Alarah said more to herself as she slowly brushed her hand across her cheek trying to forget about the other day.

Brax approached the table and all three ladies looked up at him, Alarah with a concerned gaze.

"Office" Brax said looking down at her and Alarah nodded as she gave the women a small smile.

"I'll be back in a sec, Heath will keep you company" Alarah said motioning to Heath who just walked into the restaurant – Alarah got up and followed Brax.

When Alarah stepped into the office she saw Brax leaning over his desk – there was a look of authority on his face and Alarah closed the door sensing they needed a quiet space. Brax looked up when he heard the door close and glanced at her with weary eyes.

"He wants this place and he isn't going to stop until he gets it. Stay away from him, if I know him he'll be after you next" Brax said as he took a step closer to her – Alarah nodded.

"Sure Brax" Alarah said as she turned to leave but Brax caught her arm.

"I don't like questions Alarah" Brax warned with a raised eyebrow and Alarah nodded. "Don't want a repeat of the other day now do we?" Brax asked and Alarah shook her head as he pulled her towards him. "Behave"

"Of course" Alarah muttered as she leaned up to kiss his cheek – Brax let go of her arm.

"Be careful aye" Brax said as Alarah approached the door.

"Always" Alarah assured him.

_X_

When Alarah returned to the table she found Heath and Bianca kissing rather passionately and Charlie sitting on the each of her seat trying to avoid looking at them.  
Alarah smirked only Heath would complain about it being done in front of him and then do the opposite by doing it in front of someone.

"Excuse me, get a room" Alarah said laughing as she sat back down and Heath glanced at her smirking.

"Jealous?" Heath asked with a wink and Alarah shrugged.

"As if – I'm fully satisfied. Now shoo, girls only lunch" Alarah said shooing him with her hand; smiling when she heard Heath grumble. He got up and kissed Bianca quickly before laying a kiss to Alarah's head.

"See ya ladies" He said with a wink as he walked away to the bar.

"Bi that was gross" Charlie complained as soon as Heath left – Bianca just giggled.

"You better not be like that all the time" Alarah warned laughing.

"Maybe" Bianca teased and Alarah threw her napkin at Bianca in response.

"What did Brax want?" Charlie asked but no one spoke as Brax walked up to the table and set the plates down. "Thanks" Charlie said with a small smile – Bianca nodded but was already beginning to eat.

"Thanks babe" Alarah said and Brax nodded as he took a chip from her plate.

"No problem ladies"

"Now he's gone what about my question" Charlie asked and Alarah shrugged.

"It was nothing, just Riverboy stuff" Alarah said as she picked up a chip and stuck it in her mouth as she tried to come up with another topic. "Really glad to have made friends with you girls. Truth is apart from the boys and also the Riverboys I don't really know anyone" Alarah said with a shrug. "I really hope this work out" Alarah muttered to herself.

"Are you okay with Brax wanting Charlie?" Bianca asked and Charlie threw a chip at her.

"Shut up" Charlie muttered and Alarah laughed.

"Settle girls, it's not a big deal. If you make him happy Charlie that's fine; plus he wouldn't just stop because I said so" Alarah said with a shrug. "My relationship with Brax has faltered over the years and that is just one reason I chose to seek comfort in Heath – when Brax found out what we were doing he was angry but he also understood because our relationship was changing. Heath didn't mind being there for me after all he was a ladies' man but now he has you and I won't get in the way of that. Heath and I will always be close but no closer than we should be" Alarah told them as she took a deep breath. "Why does Brax want you Charlie? I don't know, he really likes you but you're also a cop. You need to figure it out with him – he'll tell you if you ask" Alarah said as she picked up another chip.

_X_

Sitting on the beach after lunch Alarah took a moment to think things over; why was Brax really after Charlie? Had he fallen in love.  
Alarah wasn't sure she believed that Brax could love again.

Taking a moment to listen to the waves and think about her situation – she was too caught up in the sound of the waves hitting the shore that she jumped upon feeling a hand coming to rest on her shoulder.  
Thinking it was Brax Alarah plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around only to be shocked by Geoffrey King.

Alarah went to move away but he quickly grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly – holding her in her place harshly.

"Now, now Alarah I just want to have a friendly chat" Geoffrey said with a sly smile.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six;_

Alarah tried to pull out of Geoffrey's grasp but couldn't and as she turned his grip only seemed to tighten – she couldn't believe Brax had been right he was after her.  
Sighing – Alarah knew she had to speak; not that she wanted to.

"What do you want?" Alarah asked shortly – her tone identifying that she wasn't happy as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Now Alarah try to be polite" Geoffrey said as he crouched down to her level. "I want Angelo's Alarah but Brax seems to be a little resistant to give it to me. I want you to change his mind – quickly or bad things will begin to happen" Geoffrey said as he patted Alarah's head with his free hand – Alarah tried to pull away as she gave him a look.

"You know full well Brax doesn't listen to me" Alarah said with an unsure facial expression – she could see in Geoffrey's facial expression he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Make him listen" Geoffrey said slyly – squeezing her arm to make an impression.

"Hey A, you okay?"  
Alarah glanced up upon hearing the voice and smiled in relief when she saw it was Sam and Brody – King removed his hand from Alarah's arm and she quickly got up.

"It was nice to see you Mr King" Alarah said quickly as she nodded in his direction and begun to walk away with the two boys at her side – her protectors.

"What was that about A?" Sam asked as his wrapped his arms around Alarah's shaking body as they stood outside the surf club.

"He scared me" Alarah murmured out as she shook her head against Sam's chest.

"Maybe we should get Brax, Sam" Brody suggested as he looked towards Alarah – she was as white as a ghost – but Alarah pulled out of Sam's arms and shook her head violently – she couldn't let Brax know about this.

"No, he told me to be careful, I didn't really listen. We can't tell him about this – we are not mentioning it at all; he won't like that I didn't listen" Alarah said looking towards the boys with a determined expression on her face; they were family and she knew if she didn't want them to say anything they wouldn't.

"Okay Alarah – just be careful" Sam said with a worried look and Alarah nodded giving them a slight reassuring smile.

"I will but I have to go – I promised I would pick Casey up; I'll see you both tonight right?"Alarah asked as she leaned up and kissed both their cheeks.

"Yeah – see ya later A" Brody called after her as she started to walk away.

_X_

When Alarah got to Charlie's house to pick up Casey she put on a smile and knocked on the door nervously – the encounter with King still had her a little frazzled but when Charlie opened the door in her uniform Alarah's smile got slightly brighter.

"Hey Charlie, how are ya?" Alarah asked as she tried hard to stop her voice from sounding so shaky, Charlie gave a small smile and moved to the side so Alarah could make her way into the house.

"Hey; I'm good, how are you?" Charlie asked as she shut the door and turned to face Alarah.

"I'm okay; would you and Ruby like to come over for dinner tonight? I have already invited Bianca. I thought it would be good for all of us to get together, plus it would give you and Brax a chance to talk" Alarah said finally taking a breath and winking at Charlie – Charlie just let out a small laugh.

"Nothing is going to happen between Brax and me; but on the other hand Ruby and I will gladly join you for dinner" Charlie said smiling but her eye quickly caught Alarah's red arm. "Oh my god! What happened to your arm? Did Brax do that?" Charlie asked as she reached forward to take a closer look – Alarah glanced down and smiled a little; she liked that she finally had friends who could act concerned. "Alarah?" Charlie asked waving a hand in front of the woman's face.

"No! No of course Brax didn't do that. I bumped into Geoffrey King on the beach – it was nothing. Sam and Brody turned up before anything happened" Alarah said rubbing her arm softly.

"You have to report him" Charlie said seriously and Alarah just waved her hand dismissively.

"I love that you're concerned, it's really nice to have a friend who is concern but really I'm okay' Alarah said smiling softly and Charlie nodded slightly.

"If you're sure, but please be careful" Charlie said and Alarah nodded.

"I will, but please don't tell anyone about this" Alarah pleaded as Casey and Ruby walked into the room – she saw Charlie nod briefly.

"What the hell has Brax done to your arm?" Casey asked as he released Ruby from his hug – he was always picking up on thing – especially when they didn't seem right.

"Language Case" Alarah warned and Casey gave a meek nod but raised an eyebrow. "Brax didn't do anything, don't worry about it okay? Can I borrow your jumper? I can't go into the house like this" Alarah said nicely and Casey frowned as he pulled out his jumper and passed it to her.

"Yeah sure, but you have to tell Brax about that" Case said but Alarah shook her head.

"No, Brax doesn't need to know" Alarah said firmly, Casey sighed but knew he wouldn't win an argument.

_X_

When Charlie and Ruby came over for dinner the next night – Alarah was surprised to see how well everyone was getting on. Even Heath seemed to be making an effort by keeping his comments to himself and behaving.  
But sitting at the table Alarah couldn't help but stay focused on Brax and Charlie – she hoped he wouldn't hurt her. She knew it wasn't his intention and he had never laid a hand on a woman other then Alarah but she still worried.  
Alarah didn't want to lost Charlie or Bianca as friends – they seemed to care.

"How are you feeling today? Your arm I mean" Charlie asked lightly looking over towards Alarah – Alarah immediately glanced towards her plate.  
She knew it would come out – she just didn't expect Charlie to bring it up, she expected Brody or Sam to.  
Charlie immediately felt bad – she had totally forgotten Alarah didn't want it mentioned.

"Fine – thankyou" Alarah said giving her friend a quick small smile and Charlie gave a soft smile back.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" Charlie started but Alarah cut her off with a small fake laugh.

"Don't worry about it, nothing to fuss over" Alarah said – she was trying to avoid the gaze of her husband who was seated next to Charlie; there were reasons she didn't want him to find out. Brax was always one to expect his orders to he followed and if by chance something happened he was to be told.  
She'd made two mistakes – she should have been more careful when it came to King and she should have told Brax.

"What does she mean? What happened?" Brax asked – his gaze was concerned; it made Alarah sigh – he would be concerned until he found out what happened.  
She didn't answer him but she also knew it wouldn't stop him; he'd get the answer he seeked.  
"Would you be able to answer my question – as my wife seems incapable" Brax asked looking towards Charlie with a soft smile – it was the smile that made Charlies heart melt.

"Nothing" Was all Charlie said as she looked away from Brax – there was obviously more to it everyone could see that.  
Alarah stiffened as Brax leaned across the table to grab the sleeve of her jumper but Alarah quickly pulled away.

"Just stop, everything's fine" Alarah snapped at him as she stood up. "Drink anyone?" She asked as she turned to leave the room but it was Brax who spoke next.

"Alarah" Brax said – his voice was firm and Alarah stopped suddenly. "What happened?" He asked again sternly but Alarah just sighed.

"Nothing – drop it Brax" Alarah said as she walked out to retrieve a bottle of wine.  
She knew by not telling him she would just set him off more and he would be after answers.

Coming back into the room she noticed that no one spoke about before and she was grateful but it didn't escape her eye the look Brax was giving her though – he wasn't impressed at all.

"You're a really talented cook A" Ruby said as she rubbed her stomach causing everyone but Alarah and Brax to laugh – Alarah managed a small smile.

"Hell yeah" Heath agreed pumping his fist.

"Heath baby – don't do that at the table" Bianca said as she rubbed his arm lightly and Alarah did manage a laugh at that – the way Heath sat back and sulked slightly.

"I live in a house full of boys, not to mention the Riverboys – I have to be talented" Alarah said with a smile. "How about we move into the living room – more comfortable" Alarah told them as she followed by everyone got up – it didn't go unnoticed by her the way Brax pulled Casey to the side – but she let it go and continued to the living area.

"Do you know what happened?" Brax asked as he leaned his against the dark oak table staring at Casey.

"No I don't" Casey said – his tone held no nonsense and he turned to walk out.

"Don't lie to me Casey" Brax said in a rough voice; he didn't like that nobody was saying anything.

"I'm not; her arm was red probably bruised by now. I thought you did it" Casey said as he left the room – Brax banged his fist on the table and he sighed.

"Sorry; I was just coming to get my phone" Charlie said as she quickly picked up her phone from the table – Brax glanced at her.

"Don't be; I'm just frustrated" Brax said as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie asked nicely – she couldn't help it; she wanted to help him; he just looked cute when he was frustrated.

"Unless you know what happened to Alarah, you can't" Brax said though he watched as Charlie looked away nervously. "You know – please Charlie you have to tell me" Brax pleaded and Charlie could basically feel her heart melting.

"Geoffrey King – he caught her on the beach but Sam and Brody turned up before anything could happen" Charlie reassured him but Charlie could see the anger in his eyes as she rubbed his arm. "She probably doesn't want you to worry"

"She knows to tell me the truth; the boys know when it comes to her they are to tell me" Brax muttered and Charlie rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I bet she's sorry, she probably doesn't know how to tell you" Charlie said and Brax gave her a soft smile.

"I would love to listen to you talk all day; hear your voice but I have to deal with Alarah" Brax said as he pushed off the table and glanced down at her face. "I like you – a lot" Brax said as he walked away towards the living room – Charlie was stunned but she had this urge to follow Brax.

_X_

Walking into the living room Brax saw Alarah sitting in a chair by the window joking around with Ruby about something silly – he noticed the way her hands where curled around her glass holding it tightly.

"Geoffrey King" Brax stated – his voice cutting threw the room as he looked directly at Alarah – she looked up surprised by his outburst but noticing Charlie standing behind him she just looked down uncomfortably.  
Brax didn't particularly care about what she was feeling as he walked over towards her and took the glass from her hand placing it on the corner table – his hands returned to her and pushed hers away from the hem of her jumper and grabbed it.

"Brax, we have guests mate" Heath stated but Brax didn't listen – he instead pulled the jumper over Alarah's head – she just stayed silent knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to argue with him while he was in this mood.

"What's your excuse for not telling me about this?" Brax asked roughly – he was giving Alarah a stern look as she tried to cover her bruise.

"I didn't want to freak you out; you told me to be careful. I should have taken you more seriously" Alarah said quietly as Brax pushed her hand out of the way.

"How am I meant to protect you if you insist of lying to me?" Brax asked his hand twitching as if he was going to hit her and Alarah flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry" Alarah murmured but Brax said nothing as he turned wound and stormed out of the room – Charlie couldn't help but feel bad for her friend so she followed Brax – hoping to talk some sense into him.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven;_

Charlie followed Brax out onto the back deck – she could see in his posture and face that it was clear he was angry; actually furious.  
Charlie could understand on some level that Alarah should have told him – but she understood that if this is how Brax would have reacted that Alarah was doing him a favour by keeping it a secret – Brax was a little worked up now.  
Deciding it was better to work her way up to the topic of Alarah – she decided to start with the topic that she had wanted to talk about since the day Alarah had mentioned it.

Coming to stand next to him – leaning against the railing she smiled slightly.

"What do you mean you like me Brax? Your married" Charlie asked – she came to look at him slightly; Brax turned his head slightly and gave a cheeky smile.

"I like you; I actually think it's pretty simple. I am attracted to you Charlie and being married has nothing to do with it" Brax said grinning and Charlie gave him a look.

"Being married has more to do with it then you think Brax, you can't honestly expect to see me while you're married" Charlie said irritably – she did like Brax; a lot. She didn't want to deny it anymore but there was no way she wanted to be the other woman.  
That wasn't an example she wanted to set for Ruby.

"My relationship with Alarah isn't anything like it used to be Charlie; I've let her sleep with my brother anytime over the past four years. She is off on vacation every other week. I will always love Alarah – but I can admit I am not in love with her" Brax said as he turned so he was facing Charlie fully.

"How am I meant to trust you on that? How can I let you hurt her like that? I don't want to be the other woman Brax" Charlie said stubbornly as she went to turn away from him but Brax put his hand on her small waist and she froze under his touch – he came closer to her holding her in place.

"You can trust me Charlie; Alarah won't get hurt – she does know how I feel; she knows I want you. You don't have to be the other woman Charlie" Brax said leaning down to kiss her quickly – Charlie felt dazed as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss before pulling away.

"You want me fine – I understand that but I want to hear it from your wife; I want to hear something from her, I want to know if she is okay with this" Charlie said with a slight smile – she didn't expect Alarah to be okay with this; not now – not ever.  
Brax though he had other ideas as he grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her gently inside – walking them both towards the kitchen.  
Alarah stood before them – she had obviously heard them enter but instead kept her gaze on the drink she was making in front of her.

"Tell her" Brax outright demanded – Charlie was a little shocked by his sudden voice but Alarah just looked up from her drink at the sound of her voice – she glanced towards Brax and Charlie's hands as they were in a locked grasp.  
Alarah turned to Brax questionably but he just raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her what?" Alarah asked – she knew what but she couldn't help but tease Brax just a little as she gave Charlie a small smile.

"Don't play me Alarah" Brax said as calmly as he could and Alarah sighed as she placed the smile on her face.

"Charlie it's fine – I have no problem with you being with Brax if that is what you want; you know our relationship is not what it should be" Alarah said as she picked up her glass of wine from the bench. "Heath and Bianca have gone to bed; Casey and Ruby are watching a movie. I am heading to bed now as well" Alarah said as she walked towards Charlie and gave her a quick reassuring hug. "Don't worry so much" Alarah whispered in Charlie's ear before she turned to Brax and leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly pausing only for a moment. "Please don't hurt her" Was all Alarah whispered in his ear before she turned swiftly and left the room.

"Goodnight Alarah" Charlie said as she turned to Brax who was looking at her with a grin across his lips – Charlie couldn't find it in herself to even smile back at him.  
She had heard it from Alarah but she wasn't sure she was convinced yet – she still wanted more. She still had a feeling she would be like the other woman – she didn't want that.

"See – I did tell you she wouldn't have a problem. She understands what I want Charlie and she won't hold me back – she won't hold this against you" Brax said as he pulled Charlie into him taking her into a hug – a tight hug.  
Charlie couldn't help but admit that she liked the feeling of being in his arms and hugging him – she loved the feeling he set off within her but she couldn't do this – she didn't feel it was right.

"I'm not who you want me to be Brax – regardless of what Alarah says or what you want her to say; I will always feel off. I will always be left to feel like the other woman" Charlie said as she pulled out of his arms – she gave him on last peck on the cheek as she grabbed her bag from the table and walked quickly out of the room.  
She knew if she looked back at him now she would want to stay but she couldn't – this was for the best. It was best for her if she just walked away now.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight;_

When Brax came to bed that night Alarah could tell he had been drinking heavily – usually he was quiet about the he slipped into bed but instead tonight he just plopped down and Alarah immediately closed her eyes tightly.  
She knew things must have gone bad with Charlie if he had been drinking heavily.

Hearing the rustling of the blankets – Alarah nearly shrieked as Brax wrapped an arm around her waist gripping her tightly.

"Don't you ever lie to me again" Brax spat angrily in her ear – Alarah didn't speak out loud in reply instead she just moved back into him so Brax could tell she was sorry.

"I was thinking about taking a week and going to Italy" Alarah said causing Brax to grumble in her ear. "It'll give you and Charlie some alone time, plus I need to work on this tan of mine – you know Italy sun is great for it Brax" Alarah could tell by the way Brax's lips spread into a smirk at the mention of being alone with Charlie – that she would get her wish granted and be allowed to leave.

"We'll see" Was all Brax mumbled before drifting off into a heavy sleep; Alarah sighed – she hated that she needed Brax's approval to leave.  
But it was all part of being a Rivergirl and being his wife.

_X_

When Brax walked out of the bedroom the next morning he was greeted by the sight of Alarah and Bianca sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee – they were talking softly to each other.  
Brax just walked straight into the kitchen – but he did hear them stop talking.

"Hey Brax – how are ya this morning?" Bianca asked nicely; Brax gave her a slight soft smile.

"Hey, I have one killer hangover" Brax said – explaining his mood as he reached for the pain killers that were on the bench.

"Shouldn't of had so much to drink" Alarah said as she got up. "Heath left already, the boys want to speak to you – there meeting at the surf club in an hour" Alarah said as Brax turned around to face her – Alarah was putting her dishes in the sink.

"Yeah right-o" Brax said as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in for a quick hug – his lips going to her ear. "Book your ticket – you can leave tomorrow" Brax told her and Alarah smiled.

"Awesome – thank-you" Alarah said as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Brax's cheek. "Bianca!" Alarah said loudly causing Bianca to nearly jump out of her seat and Brax to groan.

"Alarah – I have a headache" Brax said as he swatted his wife's ass – it wasn't hard but it did catch her attention.

"Oops sorry" Alarah said as she walked over towards Bianca. "Want to come to Italy with me? Yes I think you should – pack your bags" Alarah said with a giggle as she saw Bianca's facial expression.

_X_

Brax walked up to Charlie's house – a grin forming on his face when he saw she was lounging outside under the shade in her white bikini.  
She had her eyes closed and she was resting right in front of him but Brax just smiled.

"Now isn't that a pretty sight" Brax said with a cheeky grin; Charlie opened her eyes just to see him – she quickly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You can't be here Brax" Charlie said as she went to stand up – Brax stood before her with a confused expression.

"Why not? I want to know what you meant last night – you are exactly who I want you to be" Brax said seriously as he took a seat in one of the chairs – Charlie sighed as she looked at him.

"You can't be here – it's not because I don't want you but I can't and won't break up your marriage" Charlie said and Brax groaned as he ran a hand over his face.

"My marriage was – is already broken Charlie" Brax said as he reached out to grab Charlie's hand; at first she tried to pull away but she couldn't – it was like his touch made her weak at the knees. "Alarah is off to Italy tomorrow – let's spend the spend some time together and see how we go" Brax said but Charlie shook her head fiercely as she used all the strength she had to pull away.

"No Brax; sorry" Charlie said as she walked away towards the front door and into the house only turning around for a moment. "Please just go" Charlie said as she closed the front door.

_X_

Alarah jumped when she heard the front door of the house slam – Casey glanced up to meet her gaze but Alarah just shrugged.  
She didn't know who it was but she could make a pretty good guess.

"It's either Brax or Heath; just stay here and keep going – I'll be back in a moment" Alarah said as she got up – she saw Casey nod before turning back to the assignment he had in front of him.

"What are you doing home?" Brax asked gruffly as he saw Alarah's figure appear in the living room.

"I could ask you the same thing; I'm here helping Casey with an assignment. Where have you been?" Alarah asked as Brax stood up from the couch – he walked towards the kitchen and Alarah followed him silently.  
Casey glanced up when they entered the kitchen area – Casey wasn't blind he could see that Brax was angry.  
Alarah glanced over and just gestured to the assignment.

"I've been with Charlie – she doesn't want anything to do with me" Brax said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"It can't be that bad" Alarah said with a smile but Brax just grunted.

"You're not leaving for Italy until she agrees to spend time with me – understood?" Brax asked pointing a finger at Alarah – she just scowled at him.

"What? What if she doesn't agree?" Alarah asked rather annoyed – this wasn't part of the plan.

"Not my problem" Brax said – he looked at Alarah and could see that she was getting rather angry – he just shook his head at her.

"Why am I the one that has to run around chasing your next project?" Alarah asked – she was basically shouting at him as she turned around to re-join Casey – Brax grunted as he grabbed her arm roughly causing instant pain to surface within her.

"Charlie is not a project" Brax snapped at her as he raised his hand and backhanded her – Casey looked up when he heard the slap – Alarah immediately raised her hand to cover her cheek. "Do what your told Alarah" Brax spat angrily.

"Do what I'm told?" Alarah spat back and Brax brushed her hand away from her cheek – before pulling his hand back to hit her once more – Alarah stumbled but she knew Brax still had a hold on her arm so she wouldn't fall.

"Don't you talk back!" Brax replied lowly leaning down so there faces were inches apart – he could see the tears building in Alarah's eyes but he wasn't in the mood for her crying.  
Alarah heard Casey shuffle and she knew he would be uncomfortable; they all knew how Brax's bad mood could escalate quickly – they'd all seen it before.

"I'm sorry" Alarah whispered but Brax didn't say anything as he let her arm go and picked up his beer.

"No you're fucking not" Brax grunted as he pushed her to the side and walked past her – he glanced at Casey. "Remember what I said" Brax warned as he walked over to the living area – turning on the tv Alarah sighed as she knew that Brax was staying close to keep an eye on them.

Casey glanced up to see Alarah standing there looking out the window – he could see she was crying but Brax had always threatened them both – him and Heath; that if they ever comforted her he'd just come back and hurt her more.

"A? Are ya okay to come and help me again?" Casey asked and Alarah turned around and gave Casey a small smile.

"Yeah Case, where were we?" Alarah asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes – she could see in Casey's smile that he was worried about her but she also knew what Brax had told the boys – she knew he didn't ask because he was protecting her that way.  
She could feel Brax's eyes following her as she sat down and looked at the work Casey had done so far.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine;_

Finishing up the assignment with Casey – Alarah glanced at the phone sitting next to her on the table – she knew what she had to do. She needed a break and she would only get one if she did as Brax asked – or in this case told her.  
She needed to make things right with Charlie.

Picking up her phone she sent a quick text.

'_Charlie – can I come over? We need to talk' AB_

'_I'm not talking about Brax' CB_

'_You need to! I just want to go to Italy – that's all. I will be over in ten' AB_

Alarah turned her head to look at Brax who was lounging on the couch watching some pointless sporting channel – with Casey gone they were the only two in the room but they barely acknowledged each other.  
Sighing she knew she couldn't avoid it so she stood up and grabbed her phone and house keys before walking towards him – he glanced up with a raised eyebrow and she smiled meekly.

"I'm going to speak with Charlie; I'll be home soon" Alarah said as she went to turn around but Brax's hand caught her wrist – it made her freeze but his touch was much gentler this time round.  
Alarah didn't move but she knew Brax was standing now as he walked round to stand in front of her – Alarah couldn't bring herself to look at him but she didn't have a choice as he used his free hand to lift her chin.  
He leaned down and gently brushed his lips across her still red cheek.

"Don't be long" Was all he muttered and Alarah nodded – she had no desire to make him any angrier so she leaned up to kiss his cheek and then left quickly.

_X_

When she arrived at Charlie's house Alarah took a deep breath as she knocked on the door – it wasn't every day you came over to convince another woman to be with your husband.  
But she was hear because this was what she had to do.

"Hey Alarah; mums inside – make yourself at home!" Ruby called as she opened the door and flew out and down in the direction of the beach.  
Alarah just smiled as she walked into the house and in the direction of the lounge room – Charlie was reading a magazine but glanced up when she heard the shuffling of feet.

"You know it's far from easy being married to a Riverboy; hell Brax isn't easy to be married to but I am – I can't change it right now. Charlie I want to go to Italy I need a break for reasons I can't explain – please just agree to spend some time with him while I'm gone" Alarah pleaded as she plopped down onto the couch beside Charlie – Charlie looked at her with a raised eyebrow unsure of her friend's sudden explosion.

"Alarah" Charlie started but the fiery brunette glared at her.

"Don't Charlie – just don't. You don't know what I have had to deal with every single day – every day since I was twelve. I want to go to Italy for a break – I need it, I deserve it. He likes you Charlie; we might not understand it but he does, please just a chance is all I am asking you give him" Alarah pleaded as she brushed her hand across her cheek.

"Did he do that to you?" Charlie asked pointing to Alarah's reddish cheek – Alarah froze for a moment but then she nodded slowly.

"He did" Alarah agreed – but then she shook her head when she saw Charlie's face. "He wouldn't lay a hand on you – he likes you too much, he might even love you. He is a gentleman at heart; mine and his relationship is what it is. Just two dates while I'm away please?" Alarah asked with a small smile – Charlie sighed but nodded slowly.  
She could see in Alarah's eyes how much the girl needed this.

"Two dates – but if he raises a hand…"Charlie started but Alarah cut her off with a nod.

"He won't – thank-you for this Charlie" Alarah said with a little giggle. "I'll tell him when I get home. Let's watch a movie" Alarah said with a grin and Charlie nodded.

_X_

Getting home it was dark and Alarah snuck in threw the back door – hoping to go uncaught by anyone who was still up – namely Brax but when she got to the bedroom she saw Brax sitting up in bed on the phone.  
Alarah smiled meekly and dropped the black strappy heals she had in her hand onto the floor before she stripped off the dress she had on and picked up his shirt from the window seat – slipping it on and tying her hair up into a messy bun.

Brax was still on the phone – so she quickly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth before coming back out and slipping into bed beside him under the silk sheets.  
It seemed to be a few minutes more before Brax hung up and looked at her expectantly.

"Two dates – more if you do well" Alarah gave him the answer to his unasked question – he nodded.

"Good – you can leave whenever" Brax told her as he rolled onto his side – hooking an arm around her body and pulled her back into him.

"Please be careful – she knows you hit me today" Alarah murmured and Brax groaned as his grip tightened on her.

"What have I told you about letting that slip?" Brax grunted and Alarah sighed.

"She asked – I couldn't deny it. Its better she's aware – just be careful" Alarah asked him and Brax bit her neck lightly.

"Always am – you just remember what your place is" Brax said and Alarah nodded.

"Could I forget?" She asked sarcastically as she rolled over to face him – Brax smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

_X_

Charlie stood in front of the mirror assessing her outfit – she was wearing a royal blue dress that fell to her knees. It was a tight fitting dress that hugged her figure tightly showing her off – to compliment the dress she chose to wear black pump high heels and a couple of thick black bracelets. She left her chocolate brown hair flowing down her back in loose curls.  
Charlie loved what she was wearing but she was so nervous – she wanted the outfit to be just right.

"You look great mum – Brax is going to faint when he sees you; will you stop stressing now?" Ruby asked with a giggle – she was sitting on the bed cross legged; constantly teasing.

"Thank-you sweetie; but are you sure?" Charlie asked nervously as she went to pick the black dress up from the bed but Ruby snatched it away.

"Yes I'm sure" Ruby said as she got off the bed – she heard Brax knocking. "I'll get the door; get your clutch" Ruby said excitingly as she skipped out of the room.

When she went to the open the door she could hear Brax talking – since nobody else was coming by tonight she assumed he was talking on the phone – deciding to wait but while she waited she could hear what he was saying.

'_I'm at the house; just make sure you get back on Friday. I am aware you like Italy Alarah but I expect you to be back on Friday – no later; understood? Good; I will see you then' _

When she was sure he was off the phone Ruby opened the door with a suspicious smile – Brax grinned at her but Ruby gave him a look.

"Make sure you treat my mother right Brax" Ruby said in a warning voice and Brax gave a small smile.

"You know I will Rubes – I like her" Brax said and Ruby nodded.

"She's nervous – take it easy on her" Ruby said as Charlie appeared.

"Wow – you look amazing Charlie" Brax said as he gawked at her with wide eyed – looking at her he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Thank-you – you're not too bad yourself; shall we?" Charlie asked as she took a step outside.

"Don't stay out to late" Ruby giggled and Charlie turned to wink at her.

"Yes mum" Charlie teased as they left.

Arriving at Angelo's it was Charlie's turn to gawk – Brax had gone out of his way to make this a special night.  
Looking around the restaurant she couldn't help but smile – the place was candle lit, there was soft music playing in the background and at the table where Charlie always sat was where they would be eating. There was a red table cloth spread over the top and matching china with Charlie's favourite bottle of wine ready and chilled.

"Wow – Brax you didn't have to do all this" Charlie murmured – but to her this was perfect; this was cosy and simple.

"Yes I did – I am aware of what you think of me Charlie and I want to change your thoughts. I want you to see me at my best" Brax said as he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the table – pulling out the chair for her. "I want you to have a wonderful night and remember this date. That's why I had to close the restaurant down" Brax said with a smirk as he poured her a glass of wine.

"I haven't told you what I thought of you – it isn't all bad. What you have done here is wonderful and I am tipping I will have a great time" Charlie said taking a sip of her wine.

"So; what do you think of me then?" Brax asked a small smile on his laps at the way Charlie played with her napkin nervously.

"Well I don't think you're a bad guy. I don't know a lot about you but I mean we didn't have much to do with each other til Alarah came to town. I want to get to know you and before you ask – yes a part of me is attracted to you as well but I have questions. Like you say you want me but you're married – how is that meant to work?" Charlie asked as she closed her eyes to take a steady breath.

"I know it's all crazy and probably not the ideal situation but I have been married to Alarah for a long time; our relationship isn't typical at all. As bad as it sounds Alarah is business – you are something completely different; let me give you a chance to show you this could work" Brax said as he began to take a bite of his lasagne.

"You class your wife as business?" Charlie asked slightly stunned – almost choking on her food.

"Yes – my marriage to Alarah is purely for convenience. There are certain things we both get from the relationship" Brax said as he took a pause and looked at Charlie hoping to make her understand. "I am not saying Alarah is worthless – I wouldn't; there is a part of me that will always love her but I am not in love with Alarah"

"But you hit her" Charlie stated shortly as she looked at Brax meeting his eyes. "What make me any different? Are you saying you wouldn't lay a hand on me?" Charlie asked and Brax sighed.

"Like I said before my relationship with Alarah is far from typical and we have our issues. The relationship we maintain has changed a lot – we have changed a lot as people" Brax said as he put his knife and fork down. "If you're asking me if I have hit Alarah more than once – I will admit I have. Will I do it again? I don't take hitting her lightly – I don't do it unless I am provoked constantly. Will I hit you? I can confidently say no Charlie – I wouldn't never lay a hand on you; the only woman I ever has is Alarah. I fell for you without even knowing you – that already says something" Brax said as he reached across the table to take her hand gently.

"I don't know if I can do this Brax" Charlie said in an almost whisper.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten;_

Brax looked over at Charlie and gave her a soft smile – it was one that made her heart melt inside her, made her whole body melt at the thought of them possibly being together.  
It was almost enough to make her want to run away with him – almost.  
But as she looked at him again she couldn't help but feel unsure.

"I don't know if there is a way to make this work Charlie – I don't know; all we can do is try. I like you and I am falling for you, falling hard. From the moment I saw you walk down that beach and tell us Riverboys to pack up and leave I knew I wanted you. You just have to take a chance Charlie – that chance with me" Brax said – he didn't know what he could say to her that would make her want to be with him – he just had to try, he had to be honest.

"I get that you like me, I like you too. I just don't want to get hurt" Charlie whispered – that was her biggest fear as much as she wanted to deny the attraction she had to Brax and walk out of the restaurant she knew she couldn't – it was like she was clued to her seat.  
She was falling – falling for him hard and she was hoping he would catch her.

Brax had had enough talking; it didn't seem to be convincing her.  
Getting up slowly he walked around the table to her and leaned down – he kissed her and kissed her passionately pouring as much love into the kiss as he could.  
Charlie didn't stop him – she wanted to tell him it was wrong but she couldn't; she gave in and kissed him back.  
All she could think about was making it work – she would make it work.  
All he could think about was never letting her go.

Pulling back Brax couldn't help but grin down at her swollen lips from the kiss – Charlie smiled at him meekly.

"We will make this work; I promise. I really like you Charlie" Brax said before he pulled her closer to him once more and kissed her hard – he kissed her really hard and before they even had a chance to second guess it they were in his office – on his black leather couch making love.  
Neither of them denying how they felt for each other – neither of them pulling away.

They were ready to try – ready to try and make it work.

_X_

It was over the next few days that Charlie and Brax spent every moment they could together – they went out to meals, a movie and spent a lot of time at Charlie's house in her bedroom.  
They days and nights had been the most amazing of Charlie's life – she loved spending time with Brax – he was looking after her treating her right and she felt bad for ever doubting that he wouldn't.  
He made things seem easy but in the back of her mind she knew things weren't.

She was lying in bed tracing the tattoos on his chest – she knew Alarah would be back today.  
It made her worry that all this would come to an end – that she was possibly hurting Alarah – her friend Alarah.

"Hey, what cha thinking about?" Brax asked as he ran his fingertips down Charlie's arm; it send a sensation threw her body that she couldn't explain.

"Nothing" Charlie murmured but Brax didn't believe her – he knew she was thinking about something.

"You can tell me; this will only work if we are honest" Brax said as he pulled Charlie on top of him so they were looking at each other.

"I was thinking about Alarah coming back today" Charlie said watching as Brax's facial expression changed from concerned to a look of surprise.

"Why would you be thinking about that?" Brax asked as he lightly brushed his fingertips over Charlie's hip.

"Well we have had such a good week – it's just been us. I guess I realised I could be hurting my friend and she is coming back; I will have to share you won't I?" Charlie asked as she laid her head on Brax's chest.

"You aren't hurting Alarah – trust me on that. As for sharing – I will try to limit my interaction with Alarah plus she will be back off to Bali soon" Brax said as he kissed Charlie's head.

"Bali? You meant it when she said she likes her vacations" Charlie said with a smile and Brax nodded.

"Yeah I did; she only comes back when I call" Brax said but immediately sighed as his phone started to ring loudly from the bedside table. "Ahh look she heard you talking about her" Brax teased as he picked up his phone and put it on loud speaker so Charlie could hear.

'_Yes Alarah – it's nearly 11:30 aren't you meant to be on a plane?"  
Brax rubbed his hand down Charlie's arm in soothing matter. _

'_I got an earlier flight; where are you? I'm home and the house is empty – well Brody and Sam are here but come on Brax their company alone?"  
Alarah whined and Charlie smiled at the sound of her best friend – she was complaining over something so small._

'_I'm busy at the moment – call the rest of the boys over if you want company'  
Brax told her – he could see Charlie grinning at the thought of them spending all day together. _

'_Right busy – hi Charlie, how are you? I did tell you Brax was a gentleman at heart; I mean he is brushing his own wife aside to spend time with you'  
Alarah said with a giggle. _

'_How did you know I was here? If you need him – he can come'  
Charlie started to say but Brax cut Charlie off.  
'It's important call – if not I don't want to hear from you'  
Brax was talking firmly and Charlie raised an eyebrow at him – there was something different about him when he talked to Alarah. _

'_I just knew Charlie – and as for you Brax I will only call if it completely life and death'  
Alarah joked as she shuffled around.  
'I gotta go some of the boys just got here and well they gotta talk to me about something. Try to make it home for dinner; I would like to talk to you about my next trip – I am so thinking that Italy needs to see some more of me. See ya later Charlie'  
Alarah said as she hung up the phone. _

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven;_

Brax stood at the Charlie's car door with a grin as he looked at Charlie who was trying to shrink back into the seat – he'd been trying to get her to get out for a least five minutes but she was against the idea.

"Come on – get out of the car" Brax said with a teasing tone as he looked at Charlie with a playful smile but she just shook her head and pouted.

"Why? Why did I have to come?" Charlie sulked as she looked up at Brax with those big eyes at made his heart melt – but he needed to stay strong on this.

"Cause baby you're going to see a lot of Alarah and you'll feel much better once the initial meeting is over; I'll even hold your hand. Okay? Now come on" Brax pleaded with her but Charlie didn't budge – Brax just chuckled at her as he lifted her out of the car and placed her over his shoulder.

Her squeals became exceptionally loud as Brax walked into the house with Charlie over his shoulder – Casey and Ruby who were in the front living room glanced up from their homework when they heard her.

"Hey kids" Brax said as he placed Charlie down on her feet and helped her steady herself. "What are you both up too?" Brax asked as Ruby glanced at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Homework – you know he's married right?" Ruby asked giving her mother a disapproving look.  
While she wanted them together she thought they would at least sit down with Alarah and talk about it and then Alarah would leave – move on with her life.  
Charlie was about to reply but Casey touched his girlfriends arm.

"Don't worry, Brax would have sorted it with Alarah" Casey said as he stood up and gathered his books – he knew when he said sorted it that it would have been more like Brax telling Alarah what was going to happen and how it was going to happen. "Let's go study in my room" Casey said as he left the room with Ruby following.

"I don't think he's happy" Charlie said as she gave Brax a knowing look – Brax just shrugged.

"He'll be alright – Alarah is important to him but he understands the relationship I have with her" Brax said as he walked towards her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset him as well" Charlie said in a small voice as they walked towards the main room – Brax just leaned down and kissed her temple.

"He will be fine – so will Ruby. We can sit down and explain it to them later if it will make you relax a little. Just take it one step at a time – don't worry. I will even get Alarah to talk to them if you want" Brax said softly to Charlie as the back door opened and Sam came in with Alarah on his back giggling.

"Well look at what we have here" Alarah said with a laugh as she slipped down from Sam's back.

"I'll be outside" Sam muttered and Alarah nodded as she skipped towards Charlie and Brax with a bright smile.

"Alarah" Brax said as she came up and kissed his cheek before giving Charlie a quick hug.

"Hey" Charlie said shyly as she gave a small smile – Alarah just shrugged.

"Relax Charlie I am happy for you" Alarah said with a giggle before she turned to Brax with a grin. "I can we gone tomorrow if that's okay with you" Alarah said with a bright smile and Brax gave her a knowing look.

"We can talk about it later" Brax said as he walked over to grab a drink out of the fridge – beer of course.

"Alarah baby hurry up" Brody whooped from outside – Alarah heard the splash of the water from the pool and she grinned as she jumped up to sit on the bench.

"I really enjoyed Italy – I want to spend time there; all you have to do is okay it. Come on you want me gone, I can be gone tomorrow" Alarah promised but Brax shook his head.

"No – I'm not finished with you yet. You've still got Tegan to deal with" Brax said firmly and Alarah flung her head back and huffed.

"I can't Brax – not Tegan" Alarah whined – she sounded like a spoilt brat but inside she was welling up with fear.

"I know – but I can't have her making a sudden appearance" Brax said as he walked over to the corner of the bench where Alarah was sitting – she glanced at him once he was standing in front of her, their eyes connected and she sighed.  
She knew she didn't have a choice but she thought she could convince him to let it go.  
"Okay?" Brax asked and this time softer and Alarah nodded.

"I'll see what I can do" Alarah muttered as she jumped down from the bench – Brax stepped back but as she went to walk past him he caught her arm.

"Be careful about what you say – don't give her a reason to come to the bay" Brax said as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek gently.  
He was aware that this would be hard for her but it needed to be done – and she was only person he wanted to take care of this.

"I will make it work – Tegan won't be a problem" Alarah said quickly trying to keep her voice from shaking; once Brax nodded Alarah walked quickly down the hallway towards her bedroom and she closed the door gently behind her.

_X_

As Alarah slid down to the ground behind the door to the bedroom – she allowed herself to start taking deep breaths.  
She didn't understand – this want mean to happen; she couldn't do this and she couldn't talk to Tegan after all this time.  
Granted yes – they did used to be best-friends but then it all happened and she had to ask Tegan to do what she did and if the secret ever got out more than just their lives would be ruined – the relationships between families would be destroyed.

Alarah sighed Brax was the reason all this had happened – the reason she was upset about having to speak to Tegan. If only he could have accepted the situation – if he had understood that it was a mistake then it would have been okay and we could have lived happily.  
But Brax had been so adamant that it wouldn't work – that she only had one choice. So Alarah had come up with another but even that had killed her – it had destroyed a friendship and a chance at happiness.

It was one of the darkest times of the past – the beatings had come around because of the secret and how hard it was to forget – too hard to forget.

And it was him – Brax was the reason this had all happened – he was the reason she carried around such a big secret and now he wanted her to talk to Tegan – to bring it all up again.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N; I do NOT own Home & Away!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve;_

Alarah sat at the dark oak kitchen table in her purple silk dressing gown – she was just staring down at her phone which was sitting on the table in front of her.  
She didn't want to talk to Tegan – not now – not ever; she just wanted the past to be left in the past.  
Alarah was so deep in thought that she didn't see Charlie walk out into the main room.  
Charlie immediately looked at her friend and hoped to god that she wasn't thinking about her and Brax.

Pulling out a chair and sitting down she saw Alarah jump at the sound before she stiffened.

"Hey A; what ya thinking about?" Charlie asked nervously but Alarah just shrugged.

"Huh? Nothing much" Alarah said as she picked up her coffee cup and moved it to her lips.

"You can talk to me you know" Charlie said with a small smile which Alarah returned.

"I know – I was just thinking about my call to Tegan. I haven't done it yet but I know I have to" Alarah said in an almost whisper as she returned her coffee cup to the table.

"Why can't you just get Brax to do it if you're getting worked up over it" Charlie said with a concerned look and Alarah let off a fake chuckle.

"He wouldn't talk to her even if I pleaded – it's my job. But last time we spoke we argued and Brax made another rule" Alarah said with a sight – Brax had made a rule. She wasn't allowed to speak to Tegan unless he told her too.  
Charlie gave her a small encouraging smile as she got up to make herself a coffee.

"Are – were you and Tegan friends?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah best-friends before it all happened before everything changed so much" Alarah blurted out before she realised.  
She knew she shouldn't have said that – that would raise questions.

"Well – what happened to make things change? Surely you can rectify it" Charlie said as she returned to the table.

"I can't fix this – I was stupid before and I when I found out – when I told him I realised I didn't have a choice. It was taken out of my hands, but you have to believe me that if I did have a choice I would have gone about things differently" Alarah said quietly – she was too caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

"Alarah" Brax spoke firmly as he entered the room – his voice brought Alarah back to reality and she shook her head.

"Sorry" Alarah apologized as she stood up. "Thank-you for the chat Charlie – I'll leave you to it" Alarah began to walk into the direction of the bedrooms but Brax spoke before she had a chance to escape.

"Have you spoken to Tegan yet?" Brax asked quickly and Alarah turned back.

"No I haven't; I don't know what you want me to say to her. You know exactly what happened last time – you know what she is going to think when I randomly call her now" Alarah spat angrily at him as she paused for a moment. "You have put this all on me – when you know I was the most hurt in our situation" Alarah said and Brax shook his head as he went to take a step towards her.

"You think I wanted this to happen? You're the one that did this to us – got us into this" Brax said as he took another step towards her.  
Charlie was sitting quietly at the kitchen table not saying anything – she was just quietly watching the scene in front of her.

"So you're saying this is my fault? I was just doing what it took to keep myself happy" Alarah shouted and Charlie glanced over towards the hallway and saw Casey and Ruby standing there – obviously they had heard the yelling.

"Alarah; are you okay?" Casey asked as he took a step forward – looking at his sister in-law with a concerned gaze.

"Don't interfere Casey – you do and she won't be" Brax spat at him.

"I'm fine baby boy" Alarah said but her eyes were focused on Brax's hand which was twitching.  
She knew he was desperate to hit her but he was holding back because there was more of an audience of just Casey.

"I suggest you stop arguing with me" Brax said as calmly as he could but Alarah glared at him.

Heath and Bianca were now standing next to Charlie – Bianca was looking rather confused.  
But Heath knew the look in Brax's eyes very well – he had witnessed this countless times and he knew that Brax wanted to put Alarah in her place but couldn't because he had more of an audience then he would normally like.  
But Heath didn't expect for Alarah to push it; she normally took Brax's warnings seriously.

"Why? Why should I stop arguing with you? Damn it Brax this is the only way you will talk to me about it" Alarah said firmly – her facial expression taking on a deadly look.

"Heath you should get her out of here" Charlie said quietly and Heath glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm a cop; I shouldn't be here to witness anything" Charlie said with a somewhat meaningful look; Heath nodded slowly before turning to Alarah who was glaring at Brax – both of them looking like they could kill.

"Come on A; let it go. Bianca and I are going to lunch with her sister April; you can join us" Heath told her as he gave her a pleading look and Alarah sighed.  
She didn't say anything just strutted past Brax and grabbed her bag before heading towards the door.

"We'll talk about this later" Brax said coldly.

_X_

Charlie looked at Brax and sighed – the circumstances were difficult but still she wanted to be here. Was there an answer as to why because she didn't know how to explain it.

"Brax come on, calm down" Charlie murmured softly as she got up. "What is going on? What is so important about Tegan? Talk to me" Charlie pleaded as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug – feeling his body relax instantly into hers.

"Nothing it will be fine. I'm sorry things got a bit heated" Brax said softly as he kissed her head and Charlie glanced up and gave him a look.

"You wanted to hit her" Charlie exclaimed her tone was slightly accusing.

"I nearly did; I don't appreciate the boys asking how she is – but I held back and I never want you to see me like that; it's something you shouldn't have to see" Brax said as he took a deep breath and glanced at her shamefully.

"No it isn't; just try and stay calm and talk to her reasonably" Charlie said and Brax shrugged slightly; he didn't know how to talk to Alarah reasonably.  
He hadn't tried talk to her reasonably in a long time.

"I will try but I'm not promising anything. You shouldn't be here though" Brax said causing Charlie to give him a look.

"Why?" Charlie asked her voice almost inaudible but she already knew the answer.

"Because if I lose my temper I don't want you to have to report it" Brax told her giving her a small smile.

"Brax I don't think I could report you even if it was the right thing to do" Charlie said with a sigh as she leaned into his embrace.

_X_

Alarah walked along the beach after lunch and finally approached a nice spot and sat down.  
She was surprised when Heath invited her to lunch after all she knew he wanted to keep Bianca and her apart but she also knew it was just to get her away from Brax.  
If only he knew the truth though – he wouldn't have invited her to lunch because he wouldn't be speaking to her at all. He wouldn't even look at her if he found out.

Pulling her phone out of her bag Alarah knew she had to do it; she knew she had to call so the secret would remain hidden – so no one would ever know and lives would remain intact.  
Alarah inhaled a deep breath when she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"  
Alarah didn't know what to say when she heard Tegan's voice; she didn't know if she should say anything.  
"Hello?" Tegan said again.

"Hi Tegan; it's Alarah. Are you free to talk?" Alarah asked with a small sigh – it was now or never.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


End file.
